The Sorceress
by purpleorchidx
Summary: Nine hundred years since she defeated Voldemort. And nine hundred years since she fled the wizarding world. Alexis Potter is the Mistress Of Death, alone until she meets Tony Stark. She now works for him and has become his best friend. But there are things about her he doesn't know. It's just the two of them at first, until she picks up a couple of extras on the way. Fem/harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights go to jk rowling and marvel. I only own my own plot and story.**

 **This is a new story and I'm new to the whole crossover fanfic. So if I make any mistakes please let me know.**

 **fem/harry. Mistress of Death. This chapter isn't that long, because I am just setting up for the rest of the story. Hope you enjoy. Fav/Follow and review.**

* * *

It has been nine hundred years since she defeated Lord Voldemort. And it has been nine hundred years since she last saw her friends... her family. She left, she really didn't have much of a choice. Alexis Potter had ran three weeks after the final battle, she never did return to the Wizarding world. She would tell herself it wasn't time yet, that she would go when she was ready. Well, she was ready now. The only problem was there was no longer any witches, wizards, not even the magical creatures. They had died out, gone extinct, lay forgotten by the rest of the world. Alexis had tried many times to join them in the after-life or whatever came after death. But no matter how many times she tried, or how she tried to do them... she just couldn't die. After the fifteenth failed attempt she assumed it was the whole Mistress Of Death thing. So she threw the resurrection stone into the middle of the ocean. Placed the invisibility cloak in the middle of a burning building. And snapped the elder wand in two. But the Hallows would always find her.

The Stone appeared set in a golden ring upon her finger. The Cloak appeared draped across her shoulders without one single burn on the shimmering cloth. And the Wand restored from the two splintered halves to the sixteen inch elder wood that she detested. It was these three items that brought her back to life every time she died. And Alexis Potter was in the habit of dying... a lot. She would risk her life for any man, woman and child that was in need of it. As Hermione once said she had a saving-people complex. She could and would do anything she could to prevent someone's death or pain. She did it often enough. Hermione... Ron... Neville... Luna. She couldn't think of them without a pain in her chest. Guilt and grief flooding her. It didn't matter how long ago they died, it never hurt any less. She was the only one left.

Some time during her very long life she decided to actually live it. She moved to America, LA to be precise. She obtained verification papers and ID's, thanks in part to a few well placed confundus charms, and she went back to school. Within a few years Alexis had gained degree's in Physics, Electrical Engineering, Chemistry and Biology. Part of becoming Mistress Of Death was the enhancement of her powers and abilities. Her spells were controlled, and she could wield her magic with just a wave of her hand. She never tires, having ran for four hours without so much as a strangled breath or sore muscle. Her brain absorbs knowledge and Information faster, she only needs to read or see something once and she remembers... everything.

It was the last one that bought the eccentric Mr Stark to her university three years ago. He had been asked for years to speak at the graduation ceremony at his old school MIT. And every years he had declined, except this year. Tony had been both impressed and intrigued by the young raven haired genius. She had managed to design and build a Holographic computer. Something which he had been researching for the past few weeks when he discovered it had already been created. He had struck up a conversation with her after his speech. Most of the graduating class wanted to ask him questions about his many conquests (the guys), and oh so subtly ask to be a conquest (the girls and a couple of guys too). But all Alexis wanted to ask him about was the arc reactor he was currently designing, how long the reactor would last, and how much energy would it emit. And after she suggested to make the reactor coil larger and add in the cooling system... he hired her.

That was three years ago, and she was the only person Tony Stark would allow into his garage/office/lab. And the only woman he would allow to live in his home for two reasons, the first being that he genuinely cared about her, he thought of her as his annoying little sister, Alexis was his best friend he liked her because she never asked for anything and if he offered she said she could but it herself. The second being, when she first came to work for him he admits, he tried to sleep with her... she was the only woman he went after to have turned him down. After that he respected her too much to try again.

Alexis had spent her long life avoiding making ties to people, from making friends and being welcomed into family. But Tony Stark clearly didn't get the hint, and for that she was glad. Because she had a friend, a best friend. She had a family, she just didn't know how much that family would grow from just the two of them, and neither did he.

* * *

 **A/N; So that's the prologue done. I have written the next chapter and it is a long one. So thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and plot lines belong to Jk Rowling and Marvel. Anything else is mine.**

 **Chapter two, told you it would be a long one. Hope you enjoy, this is my first crossover fanfic, so if I make any mistakes please let me know and I can change and alter them. As usual fav/follow and review.**

* * *

You could often find Tony and Alexis in the lab of Tony's Malibu home. They were always tinkering away with something and Pepper Potts could never understand what they were talking about much less make out what they were doing. So when she couldn't find the pair of self taught geniuses ( there description, not hers) upstairs or out on the deck she walked down the stairs towards their room, because that's what it was it had stopped being just Tony's place once he had met her. She slowly walks down the stairs trying carefully not to trip over her five inch heels and dropping the pile of paperwork in her arms. And despite the sound of AC/DC blaring out over the speakers she could still hear the pair arguing, just as they often did. She didn't need to input her code to open the door, JARVIS must have done it for her. She sends a silent thank you towards the AI before walking into the smoky room. _Smoky?_

 _"TONY!?"_ She screeches seeing the cause for all the smoke. Tony held a large blowtorch in his hand waving around setting light to the papers on his desk.

"What?" He turns round from the fuming Alexis to stare at the equally mad and somewhat disturbed Pepper. "What's got you all jittery?" Tony nonchalantly asks as if neither of them have noticed to small but getting larger fire. Which knowing the pair of them, they probably haven't.

"YOUR DESK!" Pepper screams again dropping the papers on the nearest surface before she began looking for a fire extinguisher. Tony and Alexis turn each muttering a small but amused 'oh'.

"OH! Seriously, you set your house on fire and all either of you can say is 'oh.'" Muttering loud enough so they can both hear her, and each feeling like there being told off by their mother.

She stops looking for the fire extinguisher when she notices one of his robot arms covering the two disgruntled black haired friends and the fire. What's this one's name, she can never remember.

"Dummy, you were only supposed to get the fire. We've talked about this, as amusing as seeing Tony covered in foam. I – I-I - " Alexis stutters on her sentence as she faces Tony, she tries to hold the laugh in but it's no use as she laughs loudly at her best friend. Tony just stand there watching her, a small smile on his face. Alexis smiled so rarely so to see her laughing lie this was like... magic.

"Oh, like you look any better."He laughs wiping a handful of foam from his chest before throwing it at Alexis' face. Not expecting her to duck causing the foam to hit Pepper across her chest.

The two stop laughing, knowing Pepper and her temper this was not going to be pretty. And they were right. Whilst Pepper went to go change, she had locked the two in the lab forcing them to tidy there mess. And as much as they asked JARVIS to unlock the door he refused, even with all there threats of disconnecting him and changing his voice to sound like one of the chipmunks. It seems there AI was more afraid of the young Miss Potts then he was of his two creators. So it had taken them several hours, because as usual they would find something interesting or realize something regarding their latest project – The Jericho Missile – that they would stop and either tinker with their designs or update the running software for said missile. And Pepper still refused to have JARVIS let them out until the room was cleaner than before the whole fire and foam incident, and when she finally did let them out, she carried out yelling. 'Why did you even have a blowtorch in the first place?' she had asked and would then yell more when Tony said 'We were trying to make not just bullet proof vests, but fire proof as well.' Because she knew they were lying, they didn't make the army's bulletproof equipment. So she dropped it, knowing the real answer would be a hundred times worse.

"Don't forget your accepting the Apogee award tonight. And then the two of you are going to Afghanistan tomorrow to premier the missile. You need to be on the plane at five o'clock tomorrow morning..." She breaks off when she notices the pair of them typing away on their computers, and both idly reaching for a slice of Pizza. She claps her hands loudly causing them to jump "...Tony... Alexis. Listen, this is important. Tony can I speak to you. Privately." She lets her eyes drift over to Alexis once more, frowning when she notices she isn't eating but is glued to her laptop. No doubt updating JARVIS' system and protocol. Dragging Tony into the kitchen she turns running the sink so Alexis can't hear them.

"Are you sure she should go with you? I mean your Stark you kind of have to, but she's..." She blinks when Tony raises his hand halting her mid rant. His expression is unreadable but he looks almost angry.

"She's what Pepper?" He asks no emotion or sarcasm dripping into his words like usual.

"She's too young. And you know how the missile works better than any..." Once again she sighs as Tony cuts her off.

"Firstly she's twenty five, she's not a kid. And secondly no I don't. We both designed and built this thing, it took us eight months to finish. She deserves to see it in action." He says, his dry tone conveying the silent 'drop it' without it needing to be said.

"Fine." She sighs, knowing that Tony's too stubborn to give up. "But just... look after her." He nods before walking towards the fridge pulling out two bottles of beer and taking them back into the lounge. Alexis looks up when they walk in, narrowing her eyes at Peppers forced smile.

"Finished talking about me then." She grins taking a bottle from Tony and unscrewing the top. "Fifty bucks Stark, pay up." She grins, her British accent shining through as she laughs. At Peppers confused look she elaborates. "I bet Tony that you would try and stop me from going to Afghanistan. Was I right?"

She huffs as Tony hands over fifty dollars into Alexis' outstretched hand, and walks out the front door. The pair hearing a muttered 'I'm not paid enough to babysit two grown children.' They laugh before they clink there bottles together and taking a large gulp each.

* * *

"You know where supposed to be in the event Hall right?" Alexis once again asks as Tony once again ignores her and rolls the dice across the table. Smiling once again as more cash chips are pushed towards his ever growing pile, retaking the dice in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get to it." He holds the dice in front of her face. "Give me a bit of luck?" Grinning as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"How many times are you going to ask? I'm not going to blow you Tony. You should know that by now." She deadpans smiling as she see's Rhodey marching over with what she assumes as Tony's award in hand.

"We should stay till the morning?" Tony asks, not noticing the angry looking colonel behind him.

"You are unbelievable!" Rhodey states staring at Tony.

"Oh, No! Did they rope you into this?" He responds rolling the dice and winning... once again.

"Nobody roped me into anything. But they told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honored."

"Of course I'd be deeply honored. And it's you, that's great. So when do we do it?" Alexis rolls her eyes, how could someone as smart as Stark be so dumb at times. Tony shoots her an unimpressed look, clearly she said that out loud. She smiles innocently watching in amusement as he turns back to face Rhodey.

"It's right here. - Here you go." Rhodey shoves a glass looking trophy in his hands, glad to be rid of the task.

"There it is. That was easy." He states as he inspects the inscription across the front. "Wow! Would you look at that? That's something else. I don't have any of those floating around."

"Give me a hand, will you? Give me a little something-something." Tony places the dice in his hand up to Rhodey, asking the man to blow on the dice for luck.

"Yeah, I don't blow on a man's dice." He pushes the hand away watching as Tony let's the dice fly out of his hand. Alexis watches on in amusement as it lands on snake eyes. Making it the first time Tony has lost tonight, smiling as the dealer pulls the green colored cash chips away from Tony. Most people will cry or shout at losing that much money.

"That's what happens." He simply shrugs, not caring at the small fortune he lost.

"And this is where I exit. You two remember, tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Yeah, yeah." Tony waves him off.

"I'm serious Tony!"

"I know, I know."

And with one last pleading glance to Alexis, Rhodes walks off towards the door. She just shrugs, knowing that they would without a doubt be late. And as the pair of them leave she notices the blonde haired woman who has been eyeing Tony up all night. And as the unknown woman pushes after them Alexis knows there going to be late by at least a couple of hours. Happy Hogan opens the car doors when the woman catches up.

"Mr. Stark! Excuse me, Mr. Stark! Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?" Well said blonde has a name, Alexis leans against the side of the car watching on in slight amusement with Happy.

"Twenty bucks says she comes back with us?" Happy whispers secretively into her ear.

"Yeah, I don't make bet's I can't win. And trust me she..." She points to miss vanity fair "is a sure fire thing."

"Hi."

" , okay. Go." They watch on as she holds up a recorder.

"You've been called the Da Vinci of our time. - What do you say to that?"

"Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint."

"And what do you say to your other nickname? 'The Merchant of Death'?"

"Hold on, let me guess. Berkeley?"

"Brown actually."

"Well, Ms. Brown, it's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals."

"Rehearse that much?" She asks tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime."

"I can see that."

"I'd like to show you first-hand."

"All I want is a serious answer." She states, trying to clear the raging flush spreading across her cheeks.

"Okay, here's serious. My old man had a philosophy, 'Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy.'"

"That is a great line. Coming from the guy selling the sticks."

My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero."

"And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering."

"Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey."

"You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?"

"I'd be prepared to lose a few with you." And with that one line Miss Vanity Fair climbs into the car.

"I'm gonna ride up front with Happy."

Tony says nothing but a grateful smile and a small nod of his head. She turns to Happy stating. "Told you she was a sure thing."

* * *

"Good morning. It's 7:00 a.m. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52 a.m." Alexis could hear Jarvis the next morning from down in the lab.

"Look's like your bed warmer's awake." She throws the spanner towards Tony as they make adjustments to the new Holographic 3D computers.

"Hey now. Do I tease you about your bed partners."

"Yes. You do." She replies, her face devoid of any expression but Tony could see the laughter behind her eyes. "Come one Stark, let's finish this."

"Give me an exploded view." Alexis calls out to JARVIS.

"The compression in cylinder three appears to be low." The AI replies, his usual British accent flowing throughout the lab.

"Log that. - I'm gonna try again, right now. Please don't turn down my music." Tony tries again to access the 3D display.

"You two are supposed to be halfway around the world right now." Peppers exasperated voice makes Alexis wince, as JARVIS lowers the volume of Black Sabbath.

"How'd she take it?" She asks smirking in amusement at Peppers vengeful look. She's known since she first met Pepper that she was in love with Tony. It was obvious... to everyone who wasn't Tony.

"Like a champ." She replies a small smile on her freckled face, she enjoys 'taking out the trash' as Alexis calls it.

"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?" Tony asks, cutting the girls off from there amusement.

"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago." She sighs, sometimes dealing with Tony is not worth the paycheck.

"That's funny, I thought with it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get there." Sarcasm dripping into each of his words.

"Tony, I need to speak to you about a couple things before I get you out of the door."

"Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?"

"Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no." She takes out her phone, obviously getting ready to email Larry.

"Is it a good representation of his spring period?"

"No. The Springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked, not spring like the season."

"So?"

"I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly overpriced."

"I need it. Buy it. Store it."

"Okay. The MIT commencement speech..." Running down her checklist list Alexis can't help but be amazed with Pepper. It's not everyday you day you find someone who can 'handle' Tony.

"Is in June. Please, don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way, down... " This time it's Pepper who cuts off Tony mid sentence.

"They're haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes."

"Deflect it and absorb it. Don't transmit it back to me."

"I need you to sign this before you get on the plane." Pepper surprisingly hands both of them forms to sign. So she does, without reading it. Tony watches her as he raises an eyebrow. Shaking his head he turns back to Pepper whilst signing his own copy.

"What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plans?" Like she said before, Tony can be seriously dense sometimes.

"As a matter of fact I do." A small frown marring her lips and Alexis can't help the twinge of sadness she feels for Pepper.

"I don't like it when you have plans." He replies petulantly and all she wanted to do was smack him around the head.

"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday. Thank you Lexi, for the present and flowers." She smiles back at the redhead. Before she left the Wizarding world Alexis took everything from her vault at Gringotts, and had gifted Pepper with her Grandmothers emerald and diamond butterfly brooch. "But I can't accept it. It's too much." She tries to hand back to small black leather covered box. But Alexis just pushes it back towards her.

"It's not. It belonged to my grandmother, I never met her. But I would like you to keep it. I always said I'd keep it in the family." She waves a dismissive hand as she walks back towards the computer. Missing the teary eyes smile Pepper sent her. And she missed her taking it out of the box and pining it onto her jacket.

"It's your birthday?" Alexis once again rolls her eyes at Tony's question.

"Yes." Was Peppers short reply. Her hand gesturing to the new accessory on her clothing.

"I knew that. Already?"

"Yeah. Isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year." Alexis had never heard so much sarcasm and sass from Pepper before. Tony sure all the time. Happy and Rhodey, on occasion. But never Pepper.

"Get yourself something nice from me."

"I already did."

"And?"

"It was very nice."

"Yeah?"

"Very tasteful. Thank you Mr Stark."

"Your welcome Miss Potts." The two stare at each other until Peppers phone rings out. She jumps as she answers. Rhodey demanding to know where they were. And before either of them can get back to the job they were finishing they are ushered out of the house and into a car.

"You're good. I thought I lost you back there." Tony calls as he climbs out of the drivers seat. Alexis climbs out the other side, a grin spread across her face. She loved going fast. It wasn't as fast as her fire bolt but still.

"You did, sir. I had to cut across Mulholland." Happy announces as he climbs out of the car after he pulled in behind them.

"I got you. I got you."

"What's wrong with you?" Rhodey asks them as he walks down the steps of Tony's private plane.

"What?"

"Three hours. I thought you would get him here on time." He shoots to the long raven curly haired woman standing next to him.

"You try it next time." She shoots back. That's what Tony loves about her, she's not afraid to shoot back.

"I got caught doing a piece for Vanity Fair." His smug look turns towards Alexis, waiting to see what she does.

"You mean you got caught _doing_ Vanity Fair." She tilts her head to the side with an innocent smile on her face.

"Oh your good." He winks at her making her laugh.

"Oh I know. Your just never going to know it." Rhodey watched the two friends in front of him. He could never figure out how the two of them could flirt like this to each other and it never being taken any further. Because as far as he was concerned they were perfect for each other.

"For three hours. For three hours you got me standing here."

"Waiting on you now. Let's go. Come on. Wheels up! Rock and roll!" Stark replies the same time Alexis says...

"It was longer than three hours trust me. His rooms right next to mine." She shudders as she replays the previous nights noises coming from behind the wall next to her bed. "She was a screamer."

Tony says nothing, after all it really was longer than three hours. He was quite proud of that fact.

"What you reading, platypus?" Tony asks a few hours later.

"Nothing." Was all Rhodey said back.

"Come on, sour patch. Don't be mad." Tony pouts back before getting out of his seat and moving towards the bar.

"I told you, I'm not mad. I'm indifferent, okay?" Oh Rhodey was mad all right.

"I said I was sorry."

"Good morning Mr Stark." A tall blonde stewardess walks towards Tony as she sways her hips.

"You don't need to apologize to me. I'm just indifferent right now. You don't respect yourself, - so I know you don't respect me." Rhodey petulantly replies.

"I respect you."

"I'm just your babysitter. So, when you need your diaper changed... Thank you. Let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?" Rhodey replies sarcasm dripping into every word.

"Hey! Heat up the sake will you." He calls the the retreating stewardess. "Thanks for reminding me." He says to Rhodey.

"Were not drinking. Were working right now."

Alexis tunes out most of the conversation as she drifts back to sleep, catching up on what she didn't get last night.

She's just waking up as the plane lands.

* * *

"General." Rhodey salutes the tall man in uniform in front of them.

"Welcome, Mr Stark, Miss Potter. We look forward to your weapons demonstration."

"Is it better to be feared or respected? I say, is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries' Freedom Line." Tony calls out as he stand in front of about fifty american soldiers. He nods towards Alexis for her to continue.

"It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology. They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire."

"I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how Dad did it. That's how America does it. And it's worked out pretty well so far."

"Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves."

"For your consideration, the Jericho."The two say together as Tony pushes the button on his remote. And at once the missile launches. Everyone watches as it separates in mid air and hit's the apposing mountain in not just one explosion. But several.

Alexis walks away from Tony as he calls up Obadiah Stane. She knows how much Tony respects him, but she just doesn't like him. She ponders why as Rhodey ushers her towards the Humvee.

"I'm sorry, this is the 'fun-vee.' The 'hum-drum-vee' is back there." Tony jerks his thumb towards the truck behind them.

"Nice Job." Rhodey says to the two of them before he walks away smiling.

"See you back at base." Tony turns towards Alexis.

"So am I in the hum-drum-vee too?" She asks with a smile, which widens when Tony holds open the car door for her.

"Absolutely not."

They had only been driving for a couple of miles or so before Tony breaks the silence.

"I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial. This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me."

"What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest!" He petulantly calls when he doesn't get an answer.

"We're allowed to talk sir." One of the soldiers replies with a smile as he tries not to laugh.

"Oh, I see. So it's personal?"

"You intimidate them." The female voice of the driver calls from up front.

"Good God, you're a woman. I honestly... I couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? - I thought of you as a soldier first."

"I'm an airman." She replies, not many people see her as a soldier first. Some look at her as just a woman trying to play with the boys. And she likes it when people don't agree with that.

"You have, actually, excellent bone structure, there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird? Come on, it's okay, laugh."

"Sir. I have a question." The soldier opposite to him voices.

"Please." Tony gestures for him to ask.

"Is it true you went 12 for with last year's Maxim cover models?"

"That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict..."

"...but luckily for Tony the Christmas cover was twins." Alexis finishes much to the shock and intrigue on everyone elses faces.

"And how would you know that." He smirks at her as she rubs the scar on her forehead. Tony had long given up on asking her where she got it from. He knew no matter how many times he asked she would never tell.

"My room is right next to yours remember. And you did land March, remember. It was last month after the Victorias Secret party."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that one."

"Are you two together or something?" The same soldier asks.

"Yeah how can you not be mad about that." The driver asks again.

"OH, fuck no," The two reply at once.

"That is just sick. And besides, I'm the one who invited March over for an after party."

"I never did thank you for that did I."

"You did. You bought me a new laptop."

"I did?"

"Yup." Popping the P as she looks out the window.

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you." The soldier next to him asks after he raised his hand.

"Yes very cool."

"I don't want to see this on your Facebook page." Tony jokes but before they take the picture the car in front explodes in a ball of fire and smoke.

"What's happening?" Alexis asks as she grips Tony's hand. She goes to apperate them out but she can't focus with all of the noise. She pats her pockets, she forgot her wand.

"Contact left." The two soldiers in front jump out of the car, weapons drawn. But no sooner had they got out they were hit. And Alexis watches helpless as the blood splatter across the windows and there bodies fall to the floor.

"Jimmy, stay with Stark and Potter!" The soldier who asked about the models calls out. She didn't even know his name as he two joins his comrades as his body is riddled with bullets and he falls.

"Stay down." The one they know as Jimmy pushes Stark down into the seat as a bullet flies the the window. Shattering the window and showering them with glass.

"Son of a bitch." Alexis calls out as she holds her shoulder. And Tony is terrified to see the blood spreading across her white cotton top.

"Shit. Wait, wait, wait. Give me a gun!" Tony demands as Jimmy jumps out his weapon drawn. His about to turn around and tell them to run but he is hit threw the back.

"Get out!" Alexis cries, dragging Tony out of the car. They run as bullets fly around them. They duck behind a boulder as Tony tries to get a look at her shoulder. But something lands in front of them before they can. She pulls him up as she see's the Stark Industries logo painted across the front. These bastards were using there weapons!

"Shit." She pulls a shock still Tony back as she begins to move her body in front of him. She would die sure, but it wouldn't be for long. And Tony would be fine. But it detonates and explodes before she can think. Throwing them both back.

They lie there side by side as blood flows from there chests. She is still holding his hand, she squeezes it. And relaxes slightly when he squeezes back. Foot steps approach them but before either turns to see who it is, they black out. There pain and fear for now forgotten as they let the darkness engulf them.

* * *

 **A/N; Told you it was a long one. Anyway chapter three and four should hopefully be up in the next two days. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and plots belong to jk rowling and Marvel. I only own my own plots and ideas.**

 **Oh my god! Only two chapters in and I am overwhelmed with the response to this fanfic. Thank you all so much.**

 **I know I had reviews about the grammatical mistakes in this story so I am going to try and fix it. This is chapter three, another long one. Hope you enjoy and thank you for the response.**

* * *

Tony wakes up, his chest feels like it's on fire. He feels _heavy?_ Why does his chest feel heavy, and tight? He raises his hand as he makes to pull the wires beneath he tightly wrapped bandages. When a soft voice stops him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"What I did? What I did was save your lives." The nameless man states. Lives? But that would mean.

"Alexis?" He gasps out as he sits upright. Panic flooding him at the thought of his friend. She pulled him back, she was closest to the bomb. "Where is she?"

"Lying next to you." He looks over and there she is. Her face pale dull in the artificial light, blood matting her hair and dried and crusted over her clothes. "She tried to pull you out of the way, yes? She had more damage." _She tried to shield me, Pepper had made me promise to take care of her. Look at her now. I failed. I didn't save her, and I didn't even try._ Tony's thought's are racing a mile a minute through his pounding head, as he stares at the body of his best friend. He doesn't notice the man slowly approach him.

"I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left, and it's headed into both of you your atrial septum. Here, want to see? I have a souvenir. Take a look." He tosses Tony a small glass bottle, and inside are what looks like small wooden shards.

"Are these mine or hers?" He can't help but ask, even if he doesn't want an answer.

"Yours. Your friends were too close to her heart. I managed to get a few out, but..."

"...I've seen many wounds like this in my village. We call them the walking dead because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs." Tony starts pulling the bandages away from his chest, if they were connected to a car battery on the outside of his body. Then what was it connected to inside?"

"What is this?" There in the middle of his chest was what looked like a small wall socket.

"That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your hearts." Hearts? Does that mean Alexis has one. He looks over once more and that's when he see's the wires. Flowing out from underneath her bandages, just like his. And hooking up to another car battery, just like his.

"We met once, you know, at a technical conference in Bern." The man says, and Tony has only a vague thought that this man knows him, knows his name. But Tony doesn't know his, he has never likes being at a disadvantage.

"I don't remember." And truthfully he didn't, he tended to drink a lot at those kinds of things.

"No, you wouldn't. If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits." He moves over as he presses two fingers against Alexis' neck. "Your friend here spoke to me though. She was very kind." He speaks with such a softness that Tony can't help but think this man is thinking of someone else.

"I know. Where are we?" He looks around, it doesn't look like a normal room. Actually it looks... like a... cave.

Just then the large metal doors open. And a dozen or so men with guns walk into the room.

"Come on, stand up. Stand up! Just do as I do. Come on, put your hands up." Tony does as he's told. He needs Alexis to wake up, he needs her with him. Tony looks up as his guns are aimed at him. _Wait, his guns?_

"Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?"

"Do you understand me? Do as I do."

The large man in front of them speaks, very fast. Tony never was very good with languages, except maybe French. He looks to the man next to him.

"He says, 'Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America'. He is honored. He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated. This one." He points out the picture of his and Alexis' missile. The one that took eight months to design, build, and test. They wanted his weapons.

"I refuse." And Tony does nothing as they drag him out of the room.

* * *

"What the hell?" Alexis gasps. Her head hurts, why does her head hurt. She sits up and groans as pain flares through her chest. Wires? She follows the black wires that is poking out of her body, and ends... connected to a car battery. "Tony!?" She shouts looking around wildly for her friend, panic setting in when she can't find him.

"He is not here." Her eyes snap towards the man, as he leans casually against the wall.

"What do mean 'he's not here'? He's not..." But she can't bring herself to say the words. She doesn't want to say he's dead.

"No he is not. They took him out when he made a refusal." As Alexis raises an eyebrow in confusion the man explains." They wanted the two of you to build him the Jericho Missile. Your friend refused."

"Sounds like Tony. Wait your sure they said the _Jericho_ Missile?" She adds and at his nod her deep emerald eyes narrow. The Stark Industries logo was painted on the bomb that hit them. It was there guns they were using to kill their soldiers. "Those bastards are using our weapons."

"You know I'm surprised."

"At what?"

"Your friend, Tony? He was awake barely a second before he was demanding to know what that was."He points a finger towards her chest.

"What is it then?" She had assumed that whatever it was, it was saving her life. Not that she needed it anyway. She nods her head as he tells her about the electromagnet and the shrapnel pieces. If this man had just let her die, she would have been fine. Wouldn't she? Although considering where they are it was probably a good idea that she didn't actually die. She would have hated to have had to explain to Tony about the Mistress of Death and the magic. Tony didn't believe in magic, he believed in proven scientific, and logical facts.

"Makes sense." She mutters as he finishes his explanation about her new found and permanent accessory. "When did _they_ take Tony?" She asks as she hears men approaching outside the metal door.

"Oh, about two hours ago" He states just as the door opens and Tony stumbles through across the room clutching a large battery.

"Tony?!" She shrieks, she's about to run over when she feels a tug on the wires, so she picks up her own battery and runs across the room. Throwing herself on her knees beside him she hold his wet face between her hands. And Alexis can see the relief shining in his eyes.

"Oh thank god." They each mutter as he buries his head in her shoulder. She grunts and makes to move, they both forgot she took a hit in the shoulder whilst still in the Humvee. He makes to move when he notices, but she holds him there.

"What do they want?" She asks him once the men who bought Tony back leave the room and the door is closed.

"They want us to build the Jericho missile."

"I know he said that." She points to the man, who neither of them knows the name of. Yet he seems slightly familiar to Alexis. "But were not actually going to do it are we?"

Tony looks up towards the cameras before turning his head away from them. "What did they say? When they brought me back in?" Tony had noticed them talking but he was too busy focusing on Alexis.

"He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile. He wants you to make the list of materials. He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you both free."

"No he won't." Tony and Alexis disagree together.

"No he won't." The man agrees with them. Knowing that if they don't do this, they will be killed. And if they did do this, they will be killed. Either way the three of them know that they will die in this cave.

"I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark. But they will never find you in these mountains. Look, what you just saw, that is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work, in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?"

"Why should I do anything? They're going to kill me, you, her either way. And if they don't, we'll probably be dead in a week."

"Well, then, this is a very important week for you two, isn't it?" Tony and Alexis share a look. They agree, they will never build them a damn thing... But they will build something to get them the hell out of here.

"Call them in." Alexis deadpans as she pulls herself and Tony up off of the floor.

"If this is going to be my work station, I want it well-lit. I want these up. I need welding gear. I don't care if it's acetylene or propane." Tony demands to the men surrounding them in the small room.

"I need a soldering station. I need helmets. I'm gonna need goggles. I would like a smelting cup. I need two sets of precision tools." Alexis continues, receiving raised eyebrows from the men keeping them here.

And so the three get to work, dismantling his already working projectiles and weapons for the necessary parts.

"How many languages do you speak?" Alexis asks as they watch Tony pull apart a rocket launcher for the repulsor coil.

"A lot. But apparently, not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian."

"Who are these people?" It's Tony's turn to ask the question as they take it in turns bombarding there fellow captive.

"They are your loyal customers, sir. They call themselves the Ten Rings. You know, we might be more productive if you include me in the planning process."

"Okay, we don't need this." Alexis tosses out the wires attached to the part they need. She uses the small tweezers to take out the silver metal.

"What is that?"

"That's palladium, 0.15 grams. We need at least 3.2, so why don't you go breakdown the other eleven?" Tony throws a hand over his shoulder towards the other missiles in the room.

* * *

"Careful. Careful, we only get one shot at this." Tony states as he watches the man carefully tip the melted palladium from the smoldering cup, into the two tiny molds.

"Relax. I have steady hands. Why do you think you're still alive?"

"So what do we call you?" Alexis asks as she watches Tony rapidly cool the new palladium.

"My name is Yinsen."

"Yinsen. Nice to meet you." Tony says as he shakes the man now known as Yinsen's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"They don't look like the Jericho Missiles." Yinsen states as he looks at the two small round silver devices.

"That's because there miniaturized arc reactors." Alexis says as she carefully places the palladium chip inside her own.

"I got a big one powering my factory at home. It should keep the shrapnel out of my, sorry, our hearts."

"But what could it generate?"

"If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second." Tony says proudly, he always is when he talks about one of his designs or creations.

"That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes."

"Yeah. Or something big for 15 minutes." Tony hands him his stack of papers. "This is our ticket out of here."

"What is it?" Yinsen asks frowning at the paper, he can see nothing but a bunch of doodles.

"Flatten them out." Alexis says as she takes the papers and holds them pressed together in front of the light. "And look."

"Oh, wow. Impressive. Good." Yinsen voices as he stares at what appears to be a design for a suit made out of the iron from the melted weapons.

"Okay, now we're going to test the reactor." Tony makes to take out his battery operated magnet for the arc reactor when Alexis places a hand on his arm stopping him.

"We will test out mine on me first." Tony makes to object but she clamps her hand around his mouth. "Tony you're the only one who is going to fit the suit. And you need the Reactor to do it. So if something goes wrong with mine, you will know what to fix. Okay?" She flattens him with her'don't try and change my mind, you know it makes sense look'. And he had to admit even though she's right, he really hates that look.

"Okay, fine. But I'm fitting it into your chest."

"Deal. And _when_ it works, I'm installing yours." She says and Tony admits he wouldn't trust anyone else right now with his life.

"Deal."

Alexis hops up onto the metal table, the same one she originally woke up on. As Tony stands over her, hands wrapped around the battery operated magnet.

"Ready?"

"Ready." And with that one simple word Tony twists the magnet and pulls it away from her body. And she gasps as the initial sting of having it ripped out is replaced with fiery pain.

"Tony! Hurry up!" She strangles out.

"Two minutes. I need to place the new base plate first."

"I don't think you have two minutes." Tears leak from her eyes. It feels like the cruciatus curse all over again.

His hands dive into her chest, as he secures the base plate.

"Okay base plate is in. I'm putting the Arc in now."

"Stop talking and just do it." She hisses through clenched teeth.

Tony pushes the new rector into her chest and she gasps as the light flickers three times before sending a wave of power through her.

"Alexis? Alexis speak to me. Are you okay?"

She coughs a couple of times as she feels the comfortable heaviness in her chest.

"Time to do yours."

He nods once as she climbs down off of the makeshift operating table, switching positions with Tony.

* * *

They are eating dinner one night, and neither Tony nor Alexis can say for sure how long they have been here. As they sit around the fire. The blue glow from the two arc reactors illuminates the room.

"You still haven't told us where you're from." Tony asks from his seat across from Yinsen

"I'm from a small town called Gulmira." A small sad smile plays across Yinsen's face. "It's actually a nice place."

"Got a family?" Alexis asks this time.

"Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. And you, Stark?"

"No."

"No? So you're a man who has everything and nothing."

* * *

Tony stands in place inside the suit. Alexis straps the chest plate over his arc reactor, as Yinsen secures the arm guards.

"Okay. Say it again." Alexis demands, as she watches Yinsen at the computers.

"41 steps straight ahead. Then 16 steps, that's from the door, fork right, 33 steps, turn right"

"Yinsen! Potter! Stark!" A man shouts through the door. They had been out of sight from the cameras for thirty minutes so far.

"Say something! Say something back to him! The suits not secured properly yet."

"There speaking Hungarian. I don't..."

"Then speak Hungarian. Buy me time." Alexis hisses as she clamps the last lock around the chest.

The pair watch as Yinsen shouts something back through the door. And neither one of them knows what he is saying. They had used the left over explosives and tied them to the door. So if one of them opened it, they and the door would go boom.

"Let me finish this." Alexis rushes over towards the computers to power up the suit.

"Initialize the power sequence."

"I know Tony."

"Function 11. Tell me when you see a progress bar. - It should be up right now."

"Yes, it is. I know Tony. I designed the program remember." They both turn and watch as the door is pushed open, they cover their ears for the oncoming explosion. The door and the surrounding wall is blasted off. When the smoke clears they can see the bodies of three men littered on the outside.

"Press control one. Now come over here and button me up."

"I am going to be one step behind you okay."

"Alexis..."

"I am going to be one step behind you. _Okay_. " She demands. For weeks Tony had told her to wait here until he came back. But she was as stubborn as Tony at times.

"There coming." Yinsen yells. He looks at the screen of the computer, only 75%. That's not enough time.

"We need more time."

"Hey!" Alexis and Tony yell as Yinsen grabs a gun from one of the fallen men.

"Stick to the plan!" Tony's voice muffled from the metal helmet Alexis fixes in place.

"I'm going to buy you some time."

"YINSEN!" The pair yell after him, as Yinsen runs down the hall firing the gun.

"You ready?" Tony asks as Alexis unhooks the suit, and the weight lands on his shoulders. He moves a couple of steps, testing the suit.

"Ready." And with that the pair walk out after Yinsen. Alexis behind Tony, bullets fire at the pair of them left and right. Tony raises his hand and watches as the nearest wall blows up taking twelve of the men with it.

They can see daylight when Alexis spots Yinsen lying across the rubble.

"Yinsen." She whispers trying to stop the blood from seeping out his stomach.

"Watch out." He calls. Alexis turns around to see the bald guy holding a Stark gun. The gun that hurt Yinsen. She feels the anger coursing through her as she raised her hand, showing him her palm. He chuckles seeing nothing. She smiles sadistically as her hand heats up, and Tony and Yinsen watch as blue fire shoots out of her hand hitting the gas chamber behind him. The subsequent explosion isn't as loud as there first one, but it still draws attention from outside. She dispels the fire with a wave of her hand, ignoring the shocked look full of disbelief from Tony as he raises the visor covering his face.

"Later." She whispers as she holds onto Yinsen's hand.

"Come on. We got to go." She says to him, trying to lift him from the rubble.

"Move for me, come on. We got a plan. We're gonna stick to it." Tony adds, placing a hand onto the mans chest.

"This was always the plan, Stark." Came Yinsen's chocked reply.

"Come on, you're gonna go see your family. Get up." Alexis tries to move him, but she's so tired.

"My family is dead. I'm going to see them now, Stark. It's okay. I want this. I want this."

"Thank you for saving us." Tony whispers so low only the three of them can hear it.

"Don't waste it. Don't waste your life." And with that the pair watch as his eyes close, and his chest falls one last time.

They are angry. They had gone through months of hell to get out of here. _All of them. Together_. That was the plan.

"Let's give them hell." Alexis demands, Tony does nothing more but nod his head as he fixes his visor back onto his face.

They walk outside, squinting as the sun shines in their eyes.

One of the men uses a rocket launcher, collapsing the rest of the cave behind them.

"Our turn." They reply as Tony raises his arm shooting bullets from the gun Alexis had installed. And Alexis shoots fire out of her hands, aiming it towards to pile of SI weapons, blowing them and the surrounded people up with them.

Tony picks her up into his arms as he jumps activating the rocket repulsor in the feat flying them out of there. They don't get far though, as the repulsors give out after fifty or so miles. They descend Tony twists in midair cradling Alexis to his chest as he lands on his back, bits of metal falling off as he meets the floor.

"Well, that could have gone better." Tony mutters underneath her, his arm refusing to let her go. She stands crying out as she does. He shoots up after her seeing blood across her leg.

"One of the metal shards from the suit is embedded in your leg." He states as he pulls off his belt and tying it tightly around above the cut.

"Must have been as we were falling." She responds through the pain running across her left thigh.

"Do you want me to pull it out?"

She nods. "Your gonna have to. I can't walk with this in my leg. It will just cut into me more and push itself deeper every step I take. Pull it." She places her hands on Tony's shoulder as he kneels in front her. She braces herself as he gingerly takes the metal in hand.

"On three." He says as she nods. "one..two.."

She screams as he pulls it out before he even finished saying three.

"What the fuck happened to three?" She shouts wincing as Tony rips the sleeve of his shirt off and wrapping it around her leg.

"Come on hop-along. We've got a bit of a walk." He takes her arm placing it around his shoulders, as he places his around her waist.

* * *

They had been walking for hours, Alexis was getting dizzy from the wound on her leg. Why won't it stop bleeding. He had never seen her look so pale, except when she was lying on the table as he waited for her to wake up.

She trips pulling them both down onto the hot sand.

They pull themselves up till there sitting side by side. "So, you going to tell me about the whole fire thing?"

She nods. Alexis never really knew how to explain magic, sure she knew it worked but not why or even how, because she never really had to. In the last nine centuries she had never gotten close enough to someone for them to see it. So instead of explaining she conjured the fire once more in her hands.

"I don't really know how to explain it. It is something I was born with."

"So you're a pyromaniac."

"No. It's not just fire. I can explain it all once we get back home. Then, hopefully, I should be able to show you."

"You mean if we get home." Tony adds in a depressing voice. Alexis just smiles.

"Not if Stark." She points in the distance at the military helicopter heading their way."But when."

They watch as the helicopter lands and smile and relax in relief as Rhodey slides open the door, throwing them each a bottle of cold water. The pair take it greedily practically ripping the lid off and guzzling the water down.

"So, how was the fun-vee?" He asks a grin spread across his face, and Alexis doesn't think she has ever seen him smile so much.

"Fan - fucking - tastic. Can't you tell?" The two men smile at the usual sarcasm dripping from Alexis's mouth. She tries to stand, but stumbles back. Passing out as Rhodey catches her and hauling her off her feet.

* * *

 **A/N; Chapter three is now up. Thank you again for all the review's favs and followers from this story. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter four should be up in a couple of hours i'm about half way through it. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and plots belong to jk rowling and Marvel. I only own my own plot lines and ideas for this story.**

 **Chapter four already, and again guys a big thank you to everyone who has read, faved followed and reviewed this fanfic. It means a lot. And to the guest who reviewed that she had nine hundred years, she could have learned different languages? Yeah I thought about doing that, but then I realized she's a witch. She could just use a translation charm. So I vetoed that idea. Anyway chapter four is up today as promised. And it's another long one.**

* * *

Tony had refused any treatment until Alexis had been seen. He had refused to talk about what happened and how they escaped. And he had point blank refused to allow anyone to touch both arc reactors. And he would not leave her side until she woke up. _It was my fault_. He thought. _She saved me, pulled me out of the way. Took the brunt of the explosion and the shrapnel. She was shot, and she still dragged me back. She had a twelve inch metal shard stuck in her thigh and she still walked miles and miles with her by his side._ So he wasn't going to leave her, no matter what the doctors or Rhodey tell him.

"What's with the sad face?" Alexis asks into the silent room causing Tony to jump.

"It's about time you woke up. I have had to deal with _people..._ _alone,_ the past two days." His usual sarcasm covers the relief she can see in his eyes.

"I am so sorry. That must have been awful for you." The thing about Alexis is she matches Tony's sarcasm with her own.

"You have no idea." He rushes to get her water as she coughs and hack when she lets out a laugh.

"Don't make me laugh. I'm injured over here." She sips the cold water he hands her. "Where are we anyway?"

"Somewhere over the ocean I suppose. We're on a plane. We're going home."

"Good. As soon as we land I want the biggest, juiciest, meatiest burger I can find. Maybe two."

Tony laughs as he sits by her bed once more. "Where's Rhodey?" She asks, she remembers seeing him before she passed out.

"Right here. Bet you wish you were in the hum-drum-vee now right?"

"Hell no. We were in the fun-vee. It was fun until... you know." She's silent for a minute as she ponders her next question. "The soldiers who were with us. Did they...?" She wanted to ask if they made it, if they survived. But judging by the way Rhodey looks down and away from her she knows her answer. No, they didn't.

"So have you heard from Pepper?" Tony asks, changing the conversation much to Alexis' and Rhodeys immense relief.

"Yeah just spoke with her. She's meeting us on the ground in about an hour." He tries to ask them both what happened again. But neither is willing to talk about it yet. So after their eighth refusal he walks out of the room with a sigh.

"Listen, I know there is some stuff you need to tell me. But that can wait till were at home. But for now there is something I need to tell you." Tony tells here his plan for when they land, and she has to admit. It's a good one.

"Obie's not going to be very happy with us you know."

"Don't care. It's my company. And after what we saw out there." He shudders thinking about the damage his weapons have already done. It was a Stark gun that killed Yinsen. But what if it was a Stark weapon that killed Yinsen's family. Did his weapons hurt countless of others. He feels like he has blood on his hands, and no matter how much he washes them... it just won't come off.

* * *

Tony and Alexis stand on the ramp of the plane waiting for it to open. Both of them pushing away the two wheelchairs sitting behind them.

"Are you kidding me with this. Get rid of them." He waves off the wheelchairs and the nurses surrounding them. Alexis walking with one arm in a sling and holding a crutch to support her leg. She doesn't want to use it though, so instead Tony wraps his arm around her waist and she leans against him as they walk off the plane together.

They see Pepper and Happy standing by the car. Alexis can see Peppers been crying, she can't really blame her. They have been missing for three months.

"Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?" He asks in the usual Tony Stark manner. His hand flies to his chest, where his Arc reactor is hidden beneath his suit. Alexis doesn't have that luxury as it's clearly visible beneath her white shirt. Pepper notices and fishes out Alexis' favorite brown leather jacket. She takes it joyfully as she zips it up. Hiding both the reactor and the scars marring her body.

"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting." She replies around a teary but happy smile.

"Yeah vacations over." Tony climbs into the car, pulling Alexis in with him. After so long being trapped together and enduring the things they did, he wants to make sure he can see her and keep her safe. Both Pepper and Alexis notice this, but wisely neither comments.

"Where to sir?" Happy asks from the front seat, even Happy can't fight the smile off his face for long.

"Take us to the hospital, please, Happy." Pepper demands, but the two people beside her shoot her down.

"No." They answer together.

"Tony... Alexis, you have to go to the hospital."

"No, is the complete answer."

"The doctor has to look at you." Her eyes fall, flicking between both of their chests.

"We don't have to do anything." The childishly answer back.

"We've been in captivity for three months. There are two things we want to do. First we want an American cheeseburger. And the other..." Tony starts but Pepper cuts him off.

"That's enough of that." Pepper interrupts.

"...is not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now."

"Call for a press conference?" She pulls out her phone as she begins sending a barrage of emails and texts.

"Yeah."

"What on earth for?"

"Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first."

* * *

Alexis is biting into the last of her burger. Her moan of satisfaction making Tony smirk.

"Yeah, yeah." She garbles around a mouthful of food as she swallows. "That's the first and the last time your hearing that noise out of me Stark."

"Ooh, so lady like Miss Potter." His smirk still in place.

"Tony. We were going to meet at the hospital." Obie grabs a hold of Tony as they step out the car, talking quietly as he places his arms around Tony's and Alexis' shoulders. She shrugs him off, as he threw his arm over her bad shoulder. Tony glares at the older man.

"Careful there Obie. She was shot remember. Besides we're fine." Tony says as he pulls two more burgers out of the bag.

"You just had to have a cheeseburger, yeah? You get me one of those?" As he goes to take one out of Tony's hands. Alexis reaches out and grabs it first.

"Nope. There's only two left. We need 'em more than you do." Once again she bites down into her burger before walking ahead of them into the conference hall of the Stark Industries building.

Alexis goes to walk towards the back of them when Tony grabs her good arm and starts steering her to the front of the room with him. "What are you doing?" As reporters and cameras flash in front of her.

"I need you up there with me." She doesn't miss the pleading look he sends her way, so she dutifully limps after him shaking her arm out of his grasp.

"Hey, would it be alright if everyone sat down? Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me, and I can... A little less formal and..." Tony starts and she sighs in relief as she sits, placing her injured leg across Tony's lap.

"I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels. We..." He gestures between himself and Alexis. "...saw young Americans killed by the very weapons the two of us created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

"Mr. Stark! What happened over there?" A reporter she doesn't know the name of asks as she continues with her burger.

"I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be. What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well."

"What we should take away from this is that Tony's back! And he's healthier than ever." Obie shouts out, and Alexis can't help but retort.

"I'm fine too. Thanks for asking." Causing chuckles from the press and Tony. And a glare from Obadiah.

"Miss Potter! Is it true you and Mr Stark have been in a secret relationship for three years?" She looks towards the speaker noticing it was Miss Vanity Fair sending her a smug vengeful look.

"Oh, god no." She replies with a shudder. "That's just disgusting."

"Well, thanks for that." Tony petulantly says but she can see the mirth as he tries not to laugh.

"Your welcome." She joyfully cries with a smile, as the press laugh once more.

"No, Lexi is... she's my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. We've been through a lot together." They both fall silent as they remember the past few months.

"We're going to have a little internal discussion and we'll get back to you with the follow-up." Obie interrupts as Alexis was about to comment. Pulling them both up off of the floor and gesturing them to follow him. Ironically they find themselves in the room with the larger model of the Arc Reactor.

"Well, that... That went well." Alexis comments, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Did I just paint a target on the back of my head?"

"Your head? What about my head? What do you think the over-under on the stock drop is gonna be tomorrow?"

"Optimistically, 40 points."

"At minimum. Tony, we're a weapons manufacturer." Obie whines, and Alexis can see he is thinking about the money this will cost them.

"Obie, I just don't want a body count to be our only legacy." Tony replies gazing at the large reactor.

"That's what we do. We're ironmongers. We make weapons. Did you know about this?" He turns towards Alexis his eyes falling to her chest. And she is thankful that Pepper got her her jacket, that is currently hiding her reactor.

"It's my name on the side of the building."

"And what we do keeps the world from falling into chaos."

"Not based on what I saw. We're not doing a good enough job. We can do better. We're gonna do something else."

"Like what? You want us to make baby bottles?"

"I think we should take another look into arc reactor technology."

"Come on. The arc reactor, that's a publicity stunt! Tony, come on. We built that thing to shut the hippies up!"

Tony shakes his head, wondering if he will ever be able to get through to him. "It works."

"Yeah! As a science project. The arc was never cost effective. We knew that before we built it. Arc reactor technology, that's a dead end, right?"

"Am I right? We haven't had a breakthrough with that in what?"

"Thirty years." Tony looks at him in suspicion before releasing a sigh.

"That's what they say."

"Could you have a lousier poker face? Just tell me, who told you?"

"Never mind who told me. Show me."

"It's Rhodey or Pepper."

"I want to see it."

"Okay, Rhodey." He guesses as he unbuttons his shirt showing the glowing arc reactor in the middle of his chest.

Obadiah moves to undo Alexis' jacket when she wraps her hand around his wrist.

"Don't." She demands her voice harsh as she pushes his hand away. He looks towards Tony seeing him send the older man a glare too. So he raises his hands in surrender.

"Listen to me, Tony. We're a team. Do you understand? There's nothing we can't do if we stick together, like your father and I." Obie places his hands on Tony's shoulders once he finishes re buttoning his shirt.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads up, okay? But if I had.."

"Tony. Tony. Tony, no more of this 'ready, fire, aim' business. You understand me?"

"That was dad's line."

"I want you to promise me that you're both gonna go home. And lay low." Alexis doesn't need telling twice as she limps towards Happy and the car.

"She seems a bit pissed." Obie notices as she climbs in.

"Well you did just try to unzip her jacket to have a gander at her chest." Tony calls behind his shoulder as he climbs in after her.

* * *

They are in the lab watching the TV. Both sipping on there glass of Whiskey.

"Stark Industries! I've got one recommendation! Ready? Ready? Sell, sell, sell! Abandon ship! Does the Hindenburg ring any bells? Let me show you the new Stark Industries business plan!" Alexis mutes the annoying voice. They are sitting on the floor against the wall with a large pizza between them.

"So you gonna explain now or later?" Tony asks. She nods as she takes out her wand. Tony looks confused before she raised it up, shooting red and gold sparks from the tip.

"I told you it was more then just fire right." At his nod she continues. "Well it's a lot more than that. It's magic. I know you don't believe it so I'll show you. Name something in this room. Any object. And then name a color, any color."

Tony looks on disbelievingly, before saying. "Dummy. Bright pink." He watches her as she takes the wand and waves it twice. And suddenly it's' not just Dummy, but You and Butterfingers as well. "What the hell?" He exclaims as he jumps up off the floor.

"I'm a witch. The whole magic wand, stuff. All true."

"Have you ever used it on me."

"No! I haven't!" Most people would be angry at there best friend for keeping the secret from them. Or wouldn't believe they hadn't used it on them somehow. But Tony knew his best friend. He trusted her more than anyone.

"Why didn't you use it to get us out of that cave?" He voices as he watches the three pink robot arms.

"I couldn't, as soon as the electromagnet was in my chest... I couldn't even feel my magic anymore. Even when we put the new reactor in, I couldn't feel it."

"But the thing you did? With the fire? After Yinsen, to the big bad bald dude?" He exclaims trying to find some logic in this and finding none.

"I was angry. When I'm emotional, it flares up. And when it flares, it's hard to control."

"How many of you are there?" It's a simple question she supposed, but it still hurts to think about the answer.

"Just me. The others..." She slowly whispers. " There was a whole community of us once. But now it's only me. I'm alone." She didn't realize that when she got to the end of her sentence that she was crying. Only noticing when Tony wraps his arms around her.

"No you're not. You have me. We can be alone together."

"So, what else can you do?" He asks, trying to defuse the tension. It seems to work as she lets a throaty laugh escape her lips.

"You name it, odds are I can probably do it." She answers back with a smug grin, plastered across her face.

"Cocky much?"

"No more than you. You want me to show you more, don't you?" She asks as she steps away from Tony to perch on the edge of the table. He nods in response.

"I can't. Magic and technology don't really mix well. I have no idea how the magic will react to this." She taps her finger against the arc in her chest twice which was on clear display, having took off her jacket as soon as she entered the house.

"But you used it before?"

"That was only small stuff." She waves a hand as she tries to rub the soreness out of her leg. The ring that that houses the resurrection stone that is permanently on her finger shines in the light.

"That fire... was small?" He looks unconvinced as she nods.

"Yup." She says popping the 'p'. "Trust me. We're gonna have to test out the magic once we fitted the new ones in."

Tony looks on in excitement at the possibilities. "What makes you think I'm gonna design new ones?"

Alexis merely scoffs. Clearly she knew Tony too well.

* * *

They had already fitted in Alexis' latest model reactor. Tony having done it because she deteriorates much quicker than he does without his. But they both agreed that Pepper should know how to do this. So Tony lies on the metal table before calling Pepper down.

"Pepper. How big are your hands?" He asks once she walks through the glass door.

"I don't understand, why?" She answers with her own question. Pondering why Tony is lying on the table.

"Just get over here. I need you. Let's see them. Show me your hands."

She holds them up in front of her as Tony nods. "Oh, wow. They are small. Very petite, indeed. I just need your help for a sec." As he takes off his shirt then throwing it on the floor.

"Oh, my God, is that the thing that's keeping you alive?" She looks at the metal embedded in his chest before looking over at Alexis'.

"It was. It is now an antique. This is what will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future. I'm swapping it up for an upgraded unit, and I just ran into a little speed bump." He shrugs, as if the speed bump was a minor thing. It wasn't.

"Speed bump, what does that mean?" She asks panicked.

"It's nothing. It's just a little snag. There's an exposed wire under this device. And it's contacting the socket wall and causing a little bit of a short." He pulls out the old reactor as she lets out a gasp. "It's fine."

"What do you want me to do?" She asks as Tony hands her his old reactor.

"Put that on the table over there." She does and he nods his head to get her attention. "Now I want you to reach in, and you're just gonna gently lift the wire out."

"Is it safe?"

"Yeah. Should be fine." Alexis hovers around ready in case something goes wrong.

"It's like Operation. You just don't let it touch the socket wall or it goes 'beep.'

"What do you mean, 'Operation'?"

"It's just a game, never mind. - Just gently lift the wire. Okay? Great. - Okay.

"You know, I don't think that I'm qualified to do this."

"No, you're fine. You're the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met. You're gonna do great. Is it too much of a problem to ask? 'Cause I'm..."

"Okay." She slowly reaches her hand inside. "Oh, there's pus!" She cringes but she doesn't yet remover her hand.

"It's not pus. It's an inorganic plasmic discharge from the device, - not from my body." He states as if that makes a difference to Pepper.

"It smells." Wrinkling her nose as she moves her hand in further.

"Yeah, it does. The copper wire. The copper wire, you got it?"

"Okay, I got it. I got it." She exclaims as she closes her fingers over the wire.

"Now, don't let it touch the sides when you're coming out!" He trails off as his body spasms. The copper wire touching the base plate causing a shock to run through his body.

"I'm Sorry. I'm sorry."

"Okay, now make sure that when you pull it out, you don't... There's a magnet at the end of it! That was it. You just pulled it out."

"Oh, God!"

"Okay, I was not expecting... - Don't put it back in! Don't put it back in!" He exclaims as Pepper was trying to shove the old used and chard magnet wire back i

"Okay, what do I do? What's wrong?" Pepper starts to panic, looking at Alexis with pleading eyes. But Tony had told her before calling Pepper down to let her handle it. Because she needed to know how to do it in case Alexis was not there when he needed her.

"Nothing, I'm just going into cardiac arrest 'cause you yanked it out like a trout... "

"What? You said it was safe!"

"We gotta hurry. Take this. Take this. - You gotta switch it out really quick."

"Okay. Okay. Tony?" She asks as she holds the new reactor in her shaking hands.

"What?"

"It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna make it okay."

"Let's hope. Okay, you're gonna attach that to the base plate. Make sure you... " He was cut off as he gasped, Pepper had plugged in the Arc. "Was that so hard? That was fun, right? Here, I got it. I got it. Here." He gently moves her hands as he twists and pushes the arc to fit more firmly into his chest.

"Are you okay?" She cries as Tony stands shrugging his shirt back on.

"Yeah I feel great. Are you okay?" He asks her as she tried to calm her shaking hands.

"Don't ever, ever, ever, ever ask me to do anything like that ever again." She smacks him repeatedly against his shoulders.

"I don't have anyone but you."

"Ahem." Alexis coughs, sounding to much Delores Umbridge for her liking. "Thanks for that Tony. I'm feeling the love."

He rolls his eyes as he says 'whatever' as he places a towel in Peppers hand.

"What do you want me to do with this?" The old arc in her other hand.

"That? Destroy it. Incinerate it. I don't care."

"You don't want to keep it?"

"Pepper, I've been called many things. 'Nostalgic' is not one of them."

"Will that be all, Mr Stark?"

"That will be all, Miss Potts."

Pepper walks back up the steps as the glass door silently closes behind her.

"JARVIS let me know when Pepper drives off."

"Yes, Miss Potter."

Tony raise a confused brow. Waiting a couple of minutes for her to explain.

"Miss Potts has just driven off the premises Miss Potter. There is no one else in the near vicinity."

"I did say we'd test out my magic against the new reactor didn't I? Now come on, move the benches and tables."

Twenty minutes later the cars have all been moved outside and the tables pushed against the walls. Leaving Tony and Alexis in the middle of the large underground room.

"JARVIS, can you darken the windows please." The glass windows and door turns black, so if anyone did come down they would not be able to see or hear anything. "And bring up my stats and the reactors up on screen."

"The reactor is running at 98% capacity. Your pulse is stable but your blood pressure is low."

"Okay. The blood pressure is fine." She turns towards Tony as she gestures for him to stand against the wall. "We don't know how the magic is going to react with technology. We'll start with a basic spell first."

She takes out her wand and casts a quick Wingardium Leviosa. Seems ironic that this was the first real spell she learned anyway. And she watches in glee as the table she was pointing at slowly rises into the air, hovers for twenty seconds, before she gently let's it float back down.

"Wow." Tony exclaims. As they look at the computer screen. Her pulse and blood pressure never moved. But the readings on the Arc Reactor rose to 99%.

"So did the magic spike the energy capacity?" Tony asks as he begins typing on the 3D screen. "Do you want to try another one? But this time up the power slightly?"

She nods as she thinks of what spell to use. She smiles as she closes her eyes, raises her wand and yells. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The Arc glows harshly as the readings on the screens sore reading 190%. But the shape from the end of her wand is no longer the silver doe that so much resembles her mother. Now it is a large white Phoenix soaring around the room.

"I told you to up it slightly. That was not slightly."

"What was that?" Tony asks. His shock clear as he stand still.

"The Patronus charm. It sort of wards off the bad and negative feelings and energies. And leaves you feeling..." She trailed off. She didn't need to tell him about the Dementors, she tells herself. They don't exist anymore.

"I don't think we should try anymore. You're at 190% already, and I don't want to push it."

She nods knowing his right as she stows her wand in her black leather boots.

"Come on, let me show you what I'm working on. JARVIS, bring up the Mark 2." And there on the screen is an updated version of the suit Tony wore in Afghanistan.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow chapter four done already. Hope you enjoyed. Chapter five should be up sometime tomorrow. And thank you for reading. And as usual fav/follow. And review what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As always all characters belong to j .k. rowling and Marvel.**

 **Hi guys, so I know it's been a whilst since I last posted a new chapter on any of my stories not just this one. I had some family drama, but it's all good now. Anyway I had a few comments saying how they where confused since Alexis has an arc reactor too, and how with the whole mistress of death thing when she died wouldn't it be removed or just disappears, well it won't. Hopefully I have cleared up any confusion in this chapter. Chapter five, as always hope you all enjoy.**

 **And I just would like to say thank you to everyone who has favourite, followed, reviewed and just plain read this story. The amount of feedback I have had from this has been incredible. Thank you all so much.**

* * *

"JARVIS , you up?" Tony calls as he pulls into the lab. Shrugging off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

"For you, sir, always." The British sounding AI speaks causing Alexis to jump, and roll off of the chair she was currently using instead of her bed.

"I'd like to open a new project file, index as Mark Two. Put in all the current plans for the new suit."

"Shall I store this on the Stark Industries Central Database?"

Tony pauses for a moment before answering. "Actually, I don't know who to trust right now. Till further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server?

"Working on a secret project, are we, sir?"

"I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands. Maybe in mine, it can actually do some good."

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Alexis asks as she stands up from her spot on the floor. Gingerly rubbing her leg as she limps over to Tony.

"Why were you sleeping down here?" He asks not once moving his eyes away from the glowing screen in front of him. She wants to tell him that she just fell asleep whilst working, but JARVIS cuts in first.

"Miss Potter has been having trouble sleeping, sir."

She narrows her eyes up to the ceiling, before sighing in defeat as Tony turns towards her. "Why didn't you tell me?" He demands as he now notices the dark purple rings underneath her eyes. He pulls her into a hug, wondering to himself how he never noticed before.

"You were dealing with the fallout from the press conference. You didn't need me bugging you with my problems." She shrugs as she relaxes against Tony.

"It doesn't matter if I am in the middle of a global crisis. Talk to me." He pleads, he's no stranger to nightmares, his had them ever since they came back home. "Lexi, talk to me. Please?"

She burrows further into Tony, her hold tightening. "I keep seeing Yinsen. Tony, it was a Stark gun that killed him. I designed that gun, we built it. It's my fault. I killed him."

She pushes herself away from Tony as tears threaten to spill from her watery eyes. "No, you didn't. It was them. And whoever sold them our weapons in the first place." He tries to get through to her, but he can't deny that the same thoughts have been plaguing him. "Do you know what wakes me up in the night. The thought that it was our guns, our missiles that took away Yinsen's family. I keep washing my hands trying to get the blood off. There isn't any there, but it feels like my hands are covered in it."

They slide down onto the floor each one holding onto the other. Neither one willing to let go. "So, what we're you doing down here? I get the whole no sleep thing, so I assume you we're working on something."

She nods as she tries to smother a yawn. "Yeah, I was thinking about your suit. And I know you want the reverse thrusters attached to the feet so you can fly. But I've been going over the numbers, and I don't think it's possible, not with just the two thrusters anyway. So I thought of this." She hands him the sketches and designs she had been playing around with.

"If we add one more thruster on each hand, it should in theory be able to balance you out during flight."

"That's... actually pretty good." He states as he pours over her designs.

"You didn't answer _my_ question. What has got your knickers all twisted?"

"Rhodey. He and everyone else thinks I need to go back to the weapons division. He thought that's what I went to see him about, and when I didn't he said that 'I needed time to get my head on right.'" He scoffs as he moves her off of his lap and he stands walking back over to the screens. "So, we know I'm having a suit. But the question is Miss Potter... are you?"

"I've thought about that. And the answer is no, kind of." She smiles at Tony, as he turns around watching her through narrowed eyes.

"But? And what do you mean 'kind of'?"

"But I have been thinking about something else." She moves over to the table she fell asleep on. "JARVIS, pull up the Sorceress file."

"Right away, Miss Potter."

"Sorceress? Bit of a giveaway isn't it" Tony watches as his screen is engulfed in designs for a lightweight less bulky version of his suit. "Not too shabby. All black?"

She shakes her head, watching as Tony stares blankly at the screen. "I was thinking black and silver. Your suit, you've already said will be Titanium Alloy right? But if we can make a more bendy flexible metal..." She leaves the rest of her thought unsaid as Tony clicks his fingers together.

"The only thing I can think of, would be to melt the metal down and adding in some kind of stabilizing agent so that it hardens, but is still moveable."

"Yeah, like I said it's not exactly a suit of armor. But it should work like one, you know bullet proof, fireproof. The usual. And anyway if I did wear a suit like yours, the technology might not work."

Tony looks at her as he widens his eyes, sticking out his bottom lip. She sighs. "You want to test the magic, with the reactor again." It wasn't a question. "Fine. Just stop with the puppy eyes. On little kids it's cute. On you it's just... disturbing."

"Hey, I learnt that look from you." Hey exclaims pointing a finger at Alexis.

She merely rolls her eyes and shrugs. "Yeah but on me... it's just plain adorable. Now come on shift some of this against the wall. I want to try the fire again."

"JARVIS? Can you bring the stats on screen please?" She asks with a grunt as she and Tony push against the desks.

"Of course Miss Potter. The reactor is at 92%, pulse levels normal."

"Right then, after this, we test out your boots for the suit, okay?"

"Right start off slow and easy again. And then up the power." Tony commands, as Dummy stands by with a fire extinguisher. She slowly pulls the wand out of her boot, as she once again moves into the center of the room.

"Incendio Maxima!" She whispers creating a steady stream of fire emerge from the tip of her wand. She twists her hand causing the fire to bend and swirl in the air.

"Reactors energy at 96%." The voice of the AI floats down from the speakers.

"Up the power slightly." And she does, putting a bit more force into the wand. The fire becomes larger, moving and swirling in a magical dance above her.

"Reactors energy at 102%, pulse level rising."

"Okay Alexis. Stop." She cancels out the spell, the fire slowly being pulled back into the Elder wand.

"Well, at least we know that magic works with your reactor. It, actually seems to power up the energy output." He hums as his eyes scan the screen in front of him.

A thought pops into her head. Ever since she had woken up with the reactor she had been worried. The next time she died, would she wake up without the reactor or would it still be embedded into her chest? And what of the shrapnel? Would that just disappear too?

"JARVIS? Pull up a full body scan of me on the large screen." Alexis calls out as she stretches her fingers out in front of her, enlarging the image.

"What are you thinking about?" Tony calls beside her, watching the scan of his best friend with worried eyes.

"Okay. Pull up a scan of Tony alongside it." Tony's scan appears next to hers. She looks for the similarities and the differences, but there are so many details, the image shifts and flickers as she moves. "Remove all the main arteries, muscle mass... in fact remove everything in my scan that appears in Tony's, leaving only the shrapnel and the reactor behind."

The pair watch on as the main components of her body are wiped away on the screen, bones, organs, arteries and muscle. Until all that's left is the shrapnel, reactor and something she can't quite pinpoint.

"What is that?" Tony widens and zooms into the small glowing white ball of energy behind the reactor. Is that...

"It's my magical core. But it's... it's different." The last time she had viewed her magical core, it was a little over a year ago. And it hadn't looked like this. Then it was just a tiny ball of light in the middle of her chest, but this... It's growing she thought to herself. Twisting the screen she notices the thin strings attaching itself to the reactor core.

"What do you mean magical core? And what do you mean it's different?" Tony asks, his attention solely fixed on her face.

"A magical core is what all witches and wizards are born with. It's our – or rather my – magic. We never had the technology to study them back then. But when I got accepted into MIT, every so often I would run my own tests. And whenever I did it was always as small as a grain of sand It never changed. But now it's..."

"The size of a golf ball. So does that mean the reactor is manifesting itself into your magic. Or is your magic over powering the reactor? And what happens if it keeps growing?"

"I don't know." She shakes her head, trying to dispel the thoughts and scenarios in her head. Truthfully Yinsen should have just let her die in that cave. She would not have been dead long anyway, but in reality that would have just raised more questions. Some of which she still has no answers to. Alexis knew Tony accepted the fact she was a witch – he still tried to explain it with science and logic sometimes – he really did, but could he accept the fact she could never, and would never die. Could he accept the fact that no matter how much she pleads with death, death would never grant her wish. Could Tony understand that she would live forever, and be forced to watch her friends, family... the people she loves die. "I don't know." She repeats and this time she doesn't know if she answered Tony's question... or her own.

* * *

"Okay, I'm sorry. Am I in your way?" Alexis sarcastically demands. Tony had been impatient all week, ever since the realization about her core. And she really didn't want a repeat of those questions, so instead she had designed and built Tony's boots for his suit of iron. She did anything to keep herself from sleeping these days.

"Yes, now move over next to dummy and hit record on the camera. Let's do this right." Tony stands in the center of the lab, with the heavy metal boots attached to his feet. "Start mark, half a meter, and back and center. Dummy, look alive. You're on standby for fire safety." Dummy whistles once, swinging a fire extinguisher in Tony's direction.

"We're gonna start off nice and easy Tony. See if 10% capacity achieves that, if not we'll adjust the thrusters. And, three... two... one." It seems ten percent was a bit much as Tony is launched into the ceiling before landing hard on the concrete floor cursing the whole time. Dummy rolls over setting off the fire extinguisher and covering Tony in the white sticky foam.

"Next time..." He exclaims pointing a finger towards the laughing Alexis. "… you're on fire duty."

"Maybe." He amends as he watches the mischievous glint in her eye.

"Have you thought anymore about the hand gauntlets?" Alexis calls as Tony as she holds out a towel for him to take.

"Yeah, and I was thinking. You know when you made that bird, thing.." She places her hand across his mouth, startling him.

"Okay first, do not call it that bird, thing. It was a Phoenix. And second, for the one hundredth time it was a Patronus Charm." She sighs exasperated as he bats her hand away from his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. But I was thinking, I could replicate it. A burst of energy or an electromagnetic pulse, fired from the center of the palm. It would be like your Patrono thing, but you know, cooler." She smiles in his direction, before slowly pulling out her wand from her boot. Chuckling slightly as his eyes widen, before narrowing at the thin piece of - seemingly - harmless wood in her hand. "You would'nt?" He asks taking a small step back.

"Oh Tony. We both know I would."

* * *

 **A/N: Well theres chapter five, hope you all enjoyed. As always fav/follow and leave a review.**


End file.
